The Billionaire's Son
by lolaprior
Summary: Tris Prior is a beautiful, single woman who works for a big name company in Chicago. All was great until she got partnered with a handsome, mysterious playboy named Tobias Eaton-the son of the man who owns the company Tris works for. As they deal with problems inside and outside of the office, will they begin to see eye to eye? Will Tris end up falling for the billionaire's son?
1. Chapter 1

**Tris:**

"Tris hurry up!"

I fixed my pencil skirt and scooped up my notes as I grabbed a ball-point pen from my desk. Christina waved her hand towards herself anxiously and we stumbled into the meeting room together. "It's these damn heels," I hissed, as I tucked a piece of hair behind my ear.

"How nice of you to join us," said my boss in a sarcastic tone. "Please, pull up a chair."

Peter Hayes. The most self-centered, arrogant, know-it-all man I've ever met.

And leave it to him to be my boss. "Listen up," he said, as Christina and I sat down in the back next to Will. "The fall festival is coming up. This year we will be raising money for families in need of healthcare, food supply, stuff like that. By the end of next month, we will be responsible for raising $700,000. It needs to be tasteful!" Peter looked around the room pointedly.

There were a few snickers around the room and Peter's head darted to the right-side of the room. "Do you have something to say Robert?"

The room grew quiet and Robert, our office comedian, shook his head and looked back at his notepad. Someone cleared his throat awkwardly. The way Peter spoke brought me back to the way teachers would speak in high school.

"Good, that's what I thought," Peter said. He glanced back to his notepad, then back to us. "What I'm handing you out now is a list of the banquet and auction on Friday night which all the representatives for the companies sponsoring the fall festival will attend."

He handed a list to the first person in each row and Christina told me about the salmon-chive dip she was making for her tapas party. I fixed my blouse and glanced over the paper, then back at Peter. His hands gripped his podium and he pressed his lips together. "He wasn't supposed to come for another three days. Send him to my office." Peter looked back at all of us, "Everyone back to work."

We scuttered out of the room chatting. Christina walked off with Will to her cubicle and I went down to the receptionist's office to grab a salad from the company's cafe.

"Hello," a man said in a very formal voice, "I am here to see Mister Hayes."

"Ah yes," Johanna, the receptionist said. "You must be Mr. Eaton. Right this way."

"Excellent," the man said.

I turned the corner and walked down the hall, bumping into a firm chest.

"Excuse me," a younger voice said. I looked up and saw a man around my age steady me before I could fall.

"My bad," I squeaked, as I took in his features. He smirked at me, but his face grew into a fine line when Mr. Eaton called for him. "Tobias," the older man said, "Come, come."

I looked back to see a good-looking gentleman take his sunglasses off his forehead. His crisp white linen shirt was a contrast to the jet black slacks he was wearing and his short hair was growing a few greys here and there. He looked distraught at Tobias.

I bit my lip and walked off, not looking back.

A few minutes later, I walked back to the elevator with my sandwich in hand. I fumbled for the button and pressed it. The elevator dinged and the doors opened.

"Excellent," I heard Mr. Eaton say, "Tobias will be in here tomorrow to begin planning for the festival."

I stepped out of the way. Peter's voice was evident as they made some small talk. The Eatons walked off and Peter saw me as I stepped onto the elevator with him.

"What are you doing?" he asked pointedly.

"Just taking a lunch break," I said with a tight smile.

He squinted at me for a minute before shaking the thought off. "I'd like you to show Tobias around tomorrow."

"Me?" I asked, "why me?"

"You're good with customers," Peter said, in a husky voice. He stared me down and was beginning to inch closer and closer to me until the elevator dinged and we came to a stop.

"Well," I said nervously, "I better get back to work."

I didn't look back at Peter.

My breathing was heavy even as I walked back to my cubicle. I couldn't concentrate on any work, and by the end of the day I needed a drink.

"Christina," I said tiredly. "I'm getting a drink at that place on Fifth Avenue. You in?"

She grinned as she shrugged on her pea coat and grabbed her purse. "After that budget meeting I just got out of? Hell yes."

* * *

'Scenario' by A Tribe Called Quest is played so loud Will would say it 'broke the sound barrier' as Christina and I walked in. I slammed a twenty on the counter and ordered a wine. Christina, being herself, ordered a margarita. She spotted some of our friends from college and took off her coat to dance.

I glanced back at my phone and liked Calum Hood's latest tweet and a few pictures on Instagram from some college friends' honeymoon. The Caribbean sounded so good right then. I sipped a bit of my wine and began to unwind a little. I unbuttoned a button on my blouse and wished I weren't wearing such plain heels. The Louis Vuittons I saved up for last year sound so much more...fun.

Across from me, I heard a bartender shout, "Hey, Tobi! How's the club business going?"

A very masculine voice laughed, "Good, but not as much fun as I had in Caracas last year!"

Laughter followed.

I felt awkward. I look to the right and sure enough, Tobias is there. A very _slutty_ girl is popping his buttons off like they're corks on a bottle of wine and he just sits there smirking.

His smirk gets me every single time. I feel agitated so I take another sip of wine and look away.

But before I do, Tobias' eyes meet mine. He shoves the other girl off him. "Maybe another night Rita," he told her.

"Why Tobias?" she teases. "You know when you say that, it turns me on." She pushed herself even closer to the young billionaire.

"I'm serious," he said, as his eyes turned cloudy for the first time.

She groaned and stomped off.

"You didn't have to do that," I blurted out. As soon as I said it, I wish I didn't.

He raised an eyebrow in my direction. "But then I wouldn't have had the chance to talk to you," he said in an alluring manner.

"I'm sorry, I have to go," I mumbled.

"But I don't even know your name."

"It doesn't matter."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" He slammed his glass down so hard liquor erupted from the glass violently. He seemed unaffected by it.

"You're just like all the other billionaires. You abuse the money and power, spending it on pointless vacations and clubs." In my defense, I was a little more than tipsy by that point.

"You don't know what the hell you're talking about!"

I stumbled out of my seat and grabbed my purse. Tobias grabbed my arm before I could leave. "You don't know anything about me!" he said. "Hell, you don't even know my name."

I took the tabloid some woman on the other side of me was reading and read aloud, "'Tobias Eaton, young billionaire with twelve mistresses and counting.' Shall I continue?"

He rips the article out of my hand, but I speak before he can. "See you tomorrow, Tobias. Hopefully you'll be on time." I smirk and walk out, trusting Christina to find her own ride home.

* * *

 **A/N - Please read!**

I've never done anything like this ever...lol. Let me know what you guys think. I really like it so far:) I'm going to try and update (at least) once a week. (Although, I'm on Summer Vaca and the pool is veryyy tempting) The chapters may seem like they're going at a really fast pace and stuff, but I have the plot written out (unlike my other stories) and if I stick to it, this will be a very successful fanfiction!

Have a great day and thanks for reading,

Lola


	2. Chapter 2

**Tobias POV:**

Who was this girl? She's so intruging, so captivating. I wanted to know her better than I know anyone else. I wanted to memorize her body with my kisses and rip that cream frilly blouse off her chest. Her anger excited me. It was like taking a breath of fresh air.

It was so different from Marcus' anger. I couldn't even bear to call him 'father' anymore. Ever since I've grown up from his control, he has meant nothing to me.

I couldn't wait to see Tris this morning. I woke up without even a headache, but I know it would be different for Tris. She was tiny. So tiny, I had her in my grasp already. She would hate that, but I loved it.

I slipped my platinum Rolex onto my wrist and left the top button undone on my collared Burberry shirt.

As I got outside, I pushed past the papazrazzi. This one guy kept insisting I give him my opinion on a matter I knew nothing about. I shook my head and walked off. Usually, I made a sarcastic remark about thier jobs or my father, but I was already late and I did not want to keep Tris waiting.

Damn, I sounded so whipped.

* * *

 **Tris POV:**

The pounding headache finally left my head as I got to the office and took some aspirin. I felt like falling asleep, but remembered I had to work with Tobias today. He was late already, but if I wasn't awake, I know I'd be doing something I would regret later.

"Hey babe."

I turn around, rolling my eyes. "Tobias, shall we meet in the meeting room? I can have the receptionist grab you a coffee-"

He smirked and walked towards me. It didn't help that he was very handsome. "You look awful Tris," he teased. "Did you have a rough night?" He pouted sarcastically and I wanted to push him back but I knew I couldn't. "How about I get someone to grab a coffee for you?"

My face twisted. I was not sure how to respond, but I knew I wasn't doing it right. Tobias smirked in satisfaction. His eyes twinkled in the light.

"Thanks, but I don't need the coffee," I said bravely. "Shall we get to work?"

We did, and by lunchtime, we had made up. Tobias insisted on buying me lunch, so he had the receptionist run down to Panera Bread for us.

"I have to make a call," Tobias said, as the receptionist left. "Don't pout honey, I'll be back in a minute."

My face fell. He had to be kidding.

Tobias walked in a few minutes later, giddy with excitement.

I looked at him and decided to make some small talk, "So how do you think the auction is-"

Tobias interrupted me. He smirked and pushed the papers between us aside. He's scattered all my organized paperwork, but I could care less.

"Tell me about yourself," he said. "Or rather, tell me about yourself at dinner tomorrow night."

"Excuse me?" I said, very confused. I'd only just met the man yesterday.

"With my parents," he stuttered out. Was he blushing? "They would like to meet you, formally. And discuss plans for the auction. It's coming up you know, and-"

I giggled. "I would love to come. I just need your address."

"No need," he said, "I'll pick you up."

"Do you need my address?"

He shook his head, and I looked at him in confusion. "I'll drop you off today."

My jaw dropped. Did he know I took the metro? I shook the thought off, and soon, it was the end of the day.

* * *

"Tell me everything you know about Tobias Eaton," I said, the day of the dinner. I had the day off and sleeping in felt so good.

Christina giggled. It sounded static over the phone. "Is he your new celebrity crush Tris?"

My eyebrows crinkled. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that he was rated number seven on 'Chicago's 30 Hottest Men Under 30' List. Tris, the guy is a major playboy and sticks his dick wherever he sees a reasonable woman. He has his own line of vodka and is starting a club business. I hear it all went downhill with him starting in college. He got kicked out of Yale, a school his dad wanted him to go to..."

Christina continued, but it was enough for me. "Wow," I said. I was about to continue when she butted in, "So why do you want to know Tris? You'd think that you had never even heard of the guy before now."

"Oh, no reason," I lied. "I just saw him on the front of People's magazine."

"Ah," Christina said, "Well, I have another call coming in."

"Bye," I said. I hung up and threw the phone onto my bed and screamed in frustration. Why was Tobias so tough to figure out?

I stomped across my bedroom. I had to get ready for tonight. Tobias was coming in two hours, and if I didn't present myself well to the company owner's family, I could be unemployed by the end of the night.

I ended up choosing a gorgeous dark blue dress that came down to my knees. I put on black stockings and on my feet were black stiletto booties. I kept my makeup light and straightened my hair to pull it up into a sleek ponytail.

With a few minutes to spare, I slipped on my ash grey pea coat and grabbed an apple from the fridge. I sat on a stool by my kitchen and looked up 'Tobias Eaton' on my phone. I scrolled through countless articles and found one that briefly explained the young billionaire's history.

Honestly, I felt a little bad for him. I never actually said I was sorry for my actions two nights before. He kind of just admitted his flaws and said he was not proud of them, but we all had them and nothing can change that.

There was a firm knock at the door and it scared the shit out of me. I walked to the door and swung it open. Tobias' jaw dropped when he saw me and I smirked at him. "Close your mouth or you'll catch some flies," I said.

"Hello to you too," he said.

As I locked the door, I heard him murmur, "I can't believe how lucky I am."

"Lucky how?" I turned my head around and slipped the key in my purse. Tobias shook the thought off and ran a tan hand through his spiky short hair. As we walked down the hall together, I offered some small talk, "Thanks for picking me up."

Tobias nodded. "You have a nice apartment."

I laughed, "You act as if it's nicer than your home probably is." By that time, we had made it to the parking garage. Tobias clicked a button on his keys and a shiny black Mercedes Benz beeped. We got in the car and buckled our seatbelts. I sat shotgun, across from Tobias.

He turned the car on and stared ahead of him, "Your place is warm and screams 'home.' My father is obsessed with keeping my family's house clean in case some governor or whoever stops by." Tobias rolled his eyes. He was more informal than I've ever seen him; he was opening up to me.

The ride was silent after that and Tobias took me down to a very nice part of Chicago. He tossed the keys to a valet and opened the door with a golden key. He ushered me in and I looked in awe at a very fancy foyer.

"You have a nice home," I teased, as I stared at a painting.

Tobias scoffed. "Let's go into the dining room."

Mr. Eaton greeted me with a firm handshake and steady eyes and Mrs. Eaton immediately pulled me in for a hug. We sat down for dinner and a butler in a very expensive-looking suit brought out steaks, mashed potatoes, and a lovely green salad. We discussed plans for the auction and Mrs. Eaton-"call me Evelyn"-made a point to say that it was moved to the following week.

After dinner, Tobias told me that someone else would clean the table. He led me to a Dania couch that was in a polished and modern living room that overlooked downtown Chicago. Mr. Eaton had excused himself for the night so Tobias and I dicussed plans with Mrs. Eaton. We began discussing food and entertainment options for the auction and dinner. Around seven-thirty, Tobias excused himself to drive me home.

"Thank you for coming," he said, in a very formal voice. "You may have to invite me to dinner at your house sometime."

"It was my pleasure," I said. "And of course. You are welcome anytime."

Tobias smiled and his sapphire eyes warmed up. He leaned closer to me as I began to unlock my door and for a second, I thought he was about to kiss me before he shook the thought off and stepped back. "Goodnight," we both said at the same time. I giggled politely and averted my eyes. When I looked back, Tobias was gone.

* * *

 **Tobias POV:**

I ran my hands through my dark hair for the millionth time tonight and walked off without another glance to Tris. I didn't want her to think I was creepy or anything. But damn, I never wanted anything so bad than to kiss her lips.

I unlocked the door as I got home. Mother must have already gone to bed. I was about to do the same when I saw Marcus' blackberry buzz and light up. Without a moment's hesitation, I unlocked his phone and nearly threw the stupid phone out the window.

 _Sent at 8:03 pm, Tuesday September 23rd, 2014._

 _marcus baby, i'm pregnant. if my parents find out they'll kill me :/_

I scrolled through Marcus' previous texts. It sounded like Marcus' mistress is younger than myself. I cursed inside my head and do the logical thing...go and find my mother.

I found her in the guest bedroom, curled up on the right side of the bed, looking safe and peaceful. I tiptoed in and turned on a lamp. It maked shadows along her worry lines, but my mother was still more beautiful than Marcus' pretentious mistress.

"Mom," I said, as I shook her.

Her eyes opened immediately. "Marcus, not again."

I shook my head. "It's me mom, Tobias."

"Oh," she said, as she sat up and slipped on her glasses. "What is it honey?"

I took Marcus' phone out of my pocket. "I think Marcus is cheating on you."

She frowned. "Will you ever call him 'father' again?"

I shrugged, "That's not the point, mom." I showed her the texts and she looked hopeless.

"I suspected as such," she said. I raised my eyebrows, and she continued. "About four or five years ago, I called him whilst he was in the Caribbean doing business. There was a woman laughing in the background and I asked him who he was with. He said he was at a club and accused me of questioning his loyalty. I never thought much of it, but I guess now I have a reason to."

"Mom," I said, "You have to do something about this. You can't just let it go on."

She nodded. "Maybe it's time I move out."

"Is that all?" I scoffed, "Get a divorce. Please, ma. Marcus is cheating on you."

She flinched when I mentioned it again. "I will with time," she said tiredly.

I hugged her and watched her take her glasses off and rest her head against the pillow. "Sorry for waking you," I mumbled, as I walked out and put Marcus' phone where I found it.

He's been a terrible husband and father for years. It was time he got what he deserved.

* * *

 **A/N**

NO Tobias' parents aren't divorced or dead or whatever...yet; they're just unhappy. Tris works for a party planning company that Tobias and his daddy own.

Xoxo,

Lola


End file.
